Whiskey Business
by NateLikeFreight
Summary: Max, Nicki and Neil follow Gwen back to her quarters after she's had a particularly long day dealing with campers, and discover that she's hiding a bottle of whiskey in a drawer. Max and Nicki decide to "borrow it", and things go as poorly as you'd expect. Rated T for Alcohol usage


Gwen trudged into the Counselors' Cabin, slamming the door shut behind her as she flopped down onto her bed. She lay face-down with her face buried in a pillow as she caught her breath, exhausted from the days happenings so far. _Where the hell did Nurf_ _get a cattle prod?_ she wondered to herself, rubbing a particularly painful spot on her back where she'd been zapped by the red-headed camper. It wasn't much cooler in the cabin that it had been outside, and Gwen was sweaty and miserable. She lay face-down on the bed awhile before deciding she needed to go back and keep assisting David in ending Nurf's weaponized reign of terror. She rolled to the left side of the bed, sitting up and fishing a key out from underneath her pillow. She unlocked the bottom drawer of her small nightstand, and pulled out a mostly-full bottle of Whiskey. She quickly unscrewed the cap and took a hearty sip, shuddering a bit. She took one more very small sip before taking a deep breath. "That's the good shit" she said proudly to no one in particular as she replaced the bottle and the key in their proper locations. Taking one last glance and the chaos happening outside, and another back at her bed, Gwen trudged back out the door, slamming it behind her once again. "Alright you little shit! Put the cattle prod down!" she yelled, her trudge turning into a jog. A few seconds passed before Max peeled his head out from behind a tree, looking to make sure Gwen was gone, and back to the now abandoned cabin before looking behind him and gesturing towards the cabin. Neil crept out from behind a farther tree, walking with his awkward gait over to Max, who was still behind cover. Nikki dropped down from the tree the two boys were behind, landing on all fours behind them. The three children ran over to the door of the cabin, jiggling the handle to find it locked.

"Dammit" Max whispered, jiggling the handle a few more times.

"I'll check around the sides!" Nikki whispered excitedly, sprinting out of the boy's sights with spring in her step. Neil leaned against the door, keeping a careful eye over the ridge for any sign of a counselor coming back.

"So what exactly are we looking for in here Max?" inquired Neil, a slightly worried look on his face.

"No clue" Max responded nonchalantly, fixing the strings on his hoodie. "Any kind of dirt on David or Gwen would be ideal. Love letters, embarrassing photos, whatever we can-" Max was interrupted by the click of the lock as Nikki swung the door open triumphantly, sending Neil toppling to the ground.

"We're in guys!" she yelled, a grin stretched across her face.

"Keep it down Nikki" Max said in a low voice, walking into the cabin and looking around.

"Alright Nikki, you take Gwen's side of the room. I'll take David's, and Neil you keep watch". Neil looked at Max irritatedly. "Why am I on watch?" he complained, crossing his arms.

"Because I said so idiot, do you want to get caught?" Max snapped back, already rummaging through David's drawers. "I should have known he wouldn't have anything good, just a bunch of old pictures and Farmer's Almanacs" Max said disappointedly as he opened the bottom drawer "And this drawer is just knee-high socks". He rummaged around under the bed, finding a similar dearth of anything remotely interested. "Jesus Christ, David really is the most boring human being in this planet. You find anything good Nikki?"

"Just a bunch of girly magazines and books" she shouted back, digging through the top drawer of her nightstand. Nikki unlocked the bottom drawer after she was sure she hadn't missed anything in the drawer above. She pulled the whiskey bottle out of the drawer, looking at in the sunlight pouring through the windows. "Uh, Max?" she asked, looking over at him, "I think I found something".

"What is it?" Max asked as he walked over, his eyes widening when he saw the bottle in her hand. "You found booze Nikki? Why am I not surprised?" Max took the bottle from Nikki, unscrewing the cap and taking a deep whiff of the contents, recoiling almost instantly. "That's some strong stuff!" he said, screwing the cap back on. "No wonder Gwen hasn't gone completely crazy yet". He tucked the bottle under one arm and resumed scouring David's side of the room before Neil interrupted.

"Uh Max, Gwen and David are coming back!" he yelled nervously.

"Shit" Max swore, putting things back where they'd been found. "Nikki, fix the drawers, we gotta move" he commanded, shifting David's drawer before beckoning the two other children over to the open window. Neil went through first, stumbling slightly. Nikki followed after him, having replaced everything and re-locked Gwen's drawer. Once both kids had gone out, and Max had ensured there was nothing out of place, he too jumped through the window, following Neil and Nikki back to the tents, whiskey bottle still in tow.

David and Gwen entered into the Counselor's Cabin, the door bizarrely unlocked.

 _"I swear I locked this door"_ Gwen thought to herself, kicking her boots off once inside and laying down on her bed.

"Well Gwen," David said, far more energetic than his co-counselor "It may have been a rough day today, but tomorrow will be great I'm sure!" He untied his boots and neatly placed them at the foot of his bed. "A little TV before we turn in, co-counselor?" he inquired, looking over at Gwen.

Gwen was looking confusedly at her nightstand. " _I could have sworn I left my book on here"_ she thought to herself.

"Gwen?"

"Oh, uh, yeah David, sounds good" Gwen replied, figuring she must have just put the book away absentmindedly. She shut the open window as she walked over to her chair, sitting down and forgetting the traumatic events of the day as she fell asleep watching the television.


End file.
